The Challenge of Mattichek
|Tech = Tech Level 3 |Resources = , , , |Units = 3 Troopers 3 Anti-Air Troopers 1 Strike Mech 2 Pummels Chewbacca Han Solo |Gaia = 3 Troopers 2 Mounted Troopers 2 Hvy Mounted Troopers 3 Grenade Troopers 3 Anti-Air Troopers 12 Adv Berserkers 2 Scouts 1 Cannon 15 Workers |Population = 150 |No = 5 |Previous = Chewie's Hope |Next = Avatar }} The Challenge of Mattichek is the fifth scenario of the Chewbacca campaign. Chewbacca and Han Solo decide to destroy Moff Darcc's Palace to drive the Galactic Empire away from Kashyyk. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Optional Liberate the captured population of Chenachochan. * Optional Take over the Imperial air base East of Chenachochan to gain air capability. * Optional Locate the Berserker tribe of Ittummi to aid in the Palace attack. * Destroy Moff Darcc's Palace. Hints # Imperials and Trandoshans have captured most of the Wookiee population of Chenachochan. Liberate these survivors and they are certain to aid your cause. # The Imperials are quickly losing their footing on Kashyyk. Liberated Wookiee prisoners can take over nearby Imperial buildings. # You'll need all of your army for this mission. Know the strengths of each unit! Players Player * (Wookiees): The player starts with a few units to the west. They must free some Wookiees to help them create an army and destroy the Imperial Palace. Allies * (Wookiees): A few Wookiees that the player can free. * (Wookiees): An allied base to the north, beyond the trees. Visiting them will give the player the ability to train Berserkers. Enemies * (Galactic Empire): Scattered enemy forces, including an Airbase to the south that can be captured. * (Galactic Empire): The main enemy. They have a large base to the east. The player must destroy their Palace to win the scenario. * (Galactic Empire): A few enemy units at the start of the game. The player can destroy them to free units. Strategy The player starts in the western part of the map. Nearby are some Wookiee units being attacked by Trandoshan Slavers and Imperial forces, so the player must take down the enemy units as quickly as possible. Destroying Trandoshan buildings can give the player the nearby Imperial buildings (like Prefab Shelters, Nova Crystal Proc Ctrs, and Ore Proc Ctrs). There are also some similar structures north of the Command Center. Once the player has freed all units, they can start gathering resources and building up. To the south is an enemy Airbase that the player can take control over by killing all units and destroying all Turrets near it, though they must be careful not to destroy the Airbase as well. To the north is an allied Wookiee base that will give the player access to Berserkers. There are two ways to reach it: build a Carbon Proc Ctr at the place where the forest is thinnest (near the northern Ore Deposits) and cut through with Workers, or fly there with an Air Transport. Once Han Solo and Chewbacca reach the base, the player gains access to Berserkers. With Aircraft and Berserkers under the player's control, the time has come to strike at the enemy. Train an army consisting of Adv Berserkers, Repeater Troopers, Strike Mechs, Hvy Mech Destroyers, and some Cannons, and launch an attack against the enemy's base. Use the Cannons to tear down the Palace, and the other units to protect them. When the Palace is down, Chewbacca will catch up with Weebacca and kill the traitor in melee combat, and the scenario ends. Category:Chewbacca scenarios